Disparity
by OnusMIA
Summary: Soifon-centric. What would it take for you to finally have an equal relationship with that woman? You're not equal. You never were. Why try to change the status-quo now?
1. You Can’t Start From Where I End

**A/N:** This story was spawned by discussion on Bleach Asylum's Yoruichi x Soifon Fan Club board about the inequality that exists in their relationship.

Just what would it take for them to have an equal relationship given their respective past together?

It sort of an experimental character piece focusing on Soifon's issues and hopefully some of Yoruichi's too.

Probably mostly going to be about their friendship, but there is the possibility of a future romantic relationship in there to, so fair warning for possible future girlxgirl romantic themes.

Soifon-centric obviously, with lots of Yoruichi and probably Urahara in there too.

**Warnings:** Swearing, violence, possible shoujo-ai and yuri themes in the future.

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite owns Bleach and all its related characters. This was done solely for its entertainment value and its intended purpose is harmless character exploration and examination. No profit is being made from this work nor will it ever be.

* * *

You could be a thousand times more powerful than her but in your own mind you can never win.

You have built her up to be an unbeatable Goddess and by doing so you have lost this fight before it began.

No matter what you say or how you boast about your newly gained power and position, the situation is still the same.

The imbalance between the two of you still exists.

You strike out, decorating her skin with black ink and ribbons of crimson.

But every victory, every hit you score against her feels as if you are only stabbing yourself.

You weaken while she continues unaffected, as if it is you who is covered from head to toe in Suzumebachi's homonka.

Why does it hurt to inflict pain on the one person you can never forgive, the one person you truly hate?

_Unless it isn't true._

That can't be right…

_Are you lying to yourself again, little Shaolin? _

Rage can only take you so far and it's starting to fade into the familiar burn of self-loathing and abandonment.

If you weren't good enough to _protect_ her, how can you _possibly_ hope to defeat her?

_Do you really need to?_

Yes!

_Why? It will not make things the way they were. Nothing can make things the way they were._

But..

But if that was true, why were you still losing this fight, just like you would have another life time ago?

In the end, she is still humouring you, toying with you, confirming that not once in the one hundred years that have passed did you ever escape her grasp or elude the control she mercilessly exerted over you.

She merely needs to raise her hand and you falter.

You fall without fanfare to your rightful place at her feet, the dirt clenched tightly between your fingers.

You are unequal, unworthy and your very presence should be abhorrent to her existence.

Any second now she will strike you down as you so rightly deserve.

So why are you so happy?


	2. Glimmers

**A/N: **Chapter 1 is up!

An awkward confrontation with Yoruichi causes Soifon to re-evaluate her relationship with the Goddess of Flash and reach a painful conclusion.

**Warnings:** Swearing, Violence.

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite owns Bleach and all its related characters. This was done solely for its entertainment value and its intended purpose is harmless character exploration and examination. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Glimmers**

The sun had long since abandoned Karakura, leaving the town's streets and buildings shrouded in darkness. Clouds mercilessly blocked out the night sky and no illumination, save the occasional poorly maintain streetlight, penetrated the surrounding gloom. An ice cold wind did is best to dissuade anyone who dared to leave the comfort of their home and the smell of impeding rain permeated the air. Undoubtedly, it was not a good night to be outside.

Still, it seemed at least one soul still had some unfinished business to attend to.

A lithe form darted rapidly across rooftops, effortlessly navigating its way though the shadows as it went. Moving from building to building, one could just catch a brief glimpse of the twin tails that trailed behind it and the dull gleam reflected off the rings anchored there.

Despite the lack of her usual brilliant white haori, anyone familiar with the Gotei Thirteen would have recognised the figure as the current Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander of the Onmitsukido.

Coming to a halt at the edge of the structure she just touched down on, Soifon gently rested her hand on the hilt of Suzumebachi as she swiftly scanned her surroundings. The street was dark, but the shadows deserted, and she could sense nothing beyond the usual dregs which occupied the Living World at night. Satisfied no threats were lying in wait to ambush her, Soifon's gaze shifted to the building adjacent from her position.

_The Urahara Shoten. _

The some what rundown store boldly proclaimed its title, the obnoxiously large sign affixed to the front of the building proudly advising its owner for the whole world to see.

Soifon stiffened, her fists clenching almost angrily at the sight.

_Arrogant bastard_.

The suddenly movement caused a familiar phantom twinge in her left arm and she grimaced as her right hand released her sword and seemly acted of its own accord. Soifon often found herself running her other hand from the tips of her fingers to peak of her shoulder and back again in an erratic, unconscious gesture just to make sure the limb was still there. She counted herself incredibly lucky the limb was still there at all.

Nevertheless, such nervous insecurities should have been far beneath her.

They certainly should not have been physically affecting her. She was a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen and the Commander of the Onmitsukido, for heavens sake! Such undisciplined behaviour was weak and could not be tolerated, especially in a leader.

_But it's not like that has stopped you before, _her mind whispered tauntingly. _After all, if that were true, you wouldn't even be here in the first place, now would you?_

It was true. She had to admit her reason for visiting the Living World was less than disciplined and she definitely wasn't there on a mission to execute some shadowy menace threatening Soul Society. She might have even subconsciously picked a night with such miserable weather to aid in covering up her actions. It might also explain why her Captian's haori was neatly folded on her desk back in Soul Society and not draped across her shoulders.

Soifon glanced at the Urahara Shoten again, the lights inside still invitingly ablaze as they spilt into the darkened street. Her reason for this trip resided in that shabby excuse for a convenience store and Soifon was determined to proceed, even if she had to put up with certain undesirable elements in the process.

Even just to see Yoruichi-sama, Soifon would sacrifice anything.

_And you don't see this as a problem? _

No. Soifon thought her problem was this recent inability to focus without her mind providing running commentary on everything she did.

She should have never have taken that extra time off to heal up. It had left her with too much time alone with her own thoughts and now she found herself unable or unwilling to suppress the more irritable ones when they randomly decided to surface. Even upon returning to full time duty with its inbuilt distractions of paperwork, subordinates and training, her brain had failed to return to its usual state of preoccupation and it continued to merrily question everything she did.

It was even more annoying when it sort of had a point.

As much as she would like to deny it, even Soifon was aware how differently she acted around Shihouin Yoruichi.

She would agree to do things she normally wouldn't, followed her orders without question and often supported any action Yoruichi deemed fit to take, all despite her less than desirable status with Soul Society. Soifon was supposed to be loyal to Soul Society and yet a single word from Yoruichi-sama would be enough to make her openly question their orders. Nevertheless, no matter how Soifon looked at her own actions when it came to Yoruichi, she could not actually see them as wrong.

Besides, Yoruichi-sama was normally right anyway. As long as it all turned out for the best in the end it couldn't be that bad, could it?

_Now you're contradicting your own vows to uphold the law of Soul Society at any cost. That's just pathetic. Those are what sustained you in her absence and you would just throw them away? Where the hell is your pride?_

Soifon stubbornly rebutted her own thoughts. This was Yoruichi-sama. Pride was not necessary. Soifon put the promises she made to the woman before any she later made to herself. Her promise to protect Yoruichi-sama was still far more important.

_Now you're just in denial. You don't serve under her anymore, not as a subordinate and bodyguard in the Onmitsukido and not as a member of the Fon clan loyal to the Shihouin. You are different now and so is she!_

Soifon rubbed at her temples, the soft circular motions doing nothing to drown out the obnoxious voice in her mind.

No. Soifon trusted Yoruichi to set the tone of their relationship and if this is how she wanted things to be, that is how they would stay.

Yes. This was how it was suppose to be. Nothing had changed between them and as far as Soifon was concerned, nothing ever had to.

It was that simple.

Almost in silent mockery of Soifon's mental declaration, the clouds could suddenly hold back no longer and it finally started to rain.

* * *

A damp Soifon stood just inside the Urahara Shoten, carefully trying to avoid dripping the water from her rain-soaked robes all over the floor. Maybe it would be easier just to take them off, as her Onmitsukido uniform was still fairly dry underneath. Just as she was about to do so, an amused sound announced Yoruichi-sama's return from further within the store. Hearing movement in the air, Soifon instinctively turned around and caught the soft cotton towel thrown in her direction, preventing it from colliding with the back of her head in the process. Her right hand had been automatically drawn to Suzumebachi's hilt.

"Nice reflexes! I would have been pretty disappointed if you had let it hit you, Soifon."

Yoruichi's throaty purr echoed though the room and Soifon relaxed, turning her attention away for the towel in her hand and toward her ex-mentor.

"…!"

Only to immediately turn around, now fighting back the crimson flush that threatened to engulf her features. Yoruichi-sama had answered the door in her cat form. In order for her to fetch Soifon a towel (while ignoring Soifon's protests that it simply was not necessary), she would have had to change back into her human form. That made sense. What it did not explained was why Yoruichi had neglected to put on some clothes in the process.

Warm laughter filled the air and Soifon could practically feel Yoruichi's playful grin radiating from behind her.

"Ah, Soifon you never change. Still so easy to embarrass. C'mon, turn around. I promise I'm wearing clothes this time."

Soifon slowly turned and Yoruichi was indeed wearing clothes. If a thin, barely closed bathrobe that ended above one's knees could be classified as a piece of clothing.

Of course Soifon could say nothing like that to Yoruichi's face. It would just be rude.

_Since when do you care about hurting someone's feelings? You must have already insulted Omaeda three times today and it not even midnight yet. Is it so wrong to just speak your mind? _

Not again. Why the hell was her own mind rebelling against her? And it did not dare just compare Yoruichi-sama's feelings to Omaeda's! Beside, this was obviously different. Yoruichi-sama should have been able to wear whatever she wanted, especially since it was practically her home and Soifon was just a guest here.

_Right. Even if she's having fun at your expense. Again. _

Shut up!

A sharp tug on one of her damp braids prevented Soifon for continuing her inner argument. Yoruichi had obviously picked up on Soifon's wandering attention, and she was suddenly too close, her hand still gently wrapped in Soifon's hair.

"You okay in there, Soifon?" Yoruichi questioned teasingly, gently tapping one finger against her forehead. "Seems like you were spacing out a little,"

"I-I'm fine, Yoruichi-sama. Just a little distracted by the damp," Soifon stammered out, motioning to her own clothes.

"Uh-huh." She didn't look too convinced, but released the younger woman's braid with one last gentle pull anyway. She then gestured towards the store's small kitchen.

"You can't stand there all night. Dry yourself off and come sit down will ya?"

Still clutching the forgotten towel in her left fist as Yoruichi turned; Soifon felt a sharp surge of mortification. Not only had she not been paying proper attention to Yoruichi-sama, she had let someone get that close to her without noticing! How unprofessional!

_Because you usually act _so_ professionally when she around anyway!_

Quickly rubbing herself as dry as she could, Soifon banished her mind's sarcasm and obediently followed Yoruichi. She found her already seated at a small table, her chair facing backwards as she casually rested against it. The golden eyed woman motioned for Soifon to join her.

"Can I get you anything? Milk?" Yoruichi asked, gesturing to her own bowl where it rested on the table top.

"That won't be necessary, Yoruichi-sama." A sudden thought hit her and Soifon carefully looked around. "Where is everyone else?"

_You mean where is Urahara?_

Not. Listening.

Yoruichi blinked, resting her chin on her hands. "Kisuke is messing around with something downstairs in the basement, Tessai is making sure he doesn't blow something up and Jinta and Ururu are already in bed."

"Oh." Soifon fell quiet, not really sure what to say next.

Yoruichi smiled, but almost seemed equally as lost. But that couldn't be right. She was Yoruichi-sama and Yoruichi-sama always knew just what to say.

"Hey, don't space out on me again. You here for a reason or did you just miss me that much?"

Reason…?

Soifon felt slightly disappointed. Was Yoruichi-sama's time so important that she need a reason to see her?

Stop being so damn sensitive, she didn't mean it like that.

"I just wished to see you, Yoruichi-sama. I thought maybe we could talk a bit, but if you are too busy I can always come back later."

Yoruichi laughed and leant forward in her seat. "Don't be silly, Soifon. Out of the two of us, shouldn't it be you who has the least free time?"

Soifon relaxed, even smirking a little as she replied. "Even Captains are allowed time off, Yoruichi-sama."

"That so? Then let's talk for a while, _Captain_."

Truth be told, Soifon didn't come to see Yoruichi with any real purpose or even a topic of conversation in mind.

_Just admit you were lonely and missed her company, you dolt_.

What little pride Soifon had left rejected this option outright. So again the conversation stalled and the little relaxation Soifon found vanished abruptly.

Yoruichi regarded her with questioning eyes and she suddenly felt desperately lost.

Discussing her job or what Yoruichi did with her day seemed painfully redundant, only leading to more pointlessly frustrating small talk.

"Yoruichi-sama, I_-" _I missed you. I _still _miss you. Do you ever miss me too? Confide in me. About _anything_ and maybe I will have the courage to talk to you too. What are you thinking?

Soifon couldn't find her voice, even as footsteps from below announced Urahara's arrival.

Adorned with his usual stripped hat and scruffy blonde hair, Urahara grinned widely upon registering her presence.

"Soifon-taichou! What a pleasant surprise." He smiled, scratching idly at his chin as he joined them in the kitchen.

Any possibility of an honest conversation with Yoruichi was lost.

With sudden clarity, Soifon envisioned herself flash stepping behind Urahara and messily slitting his throat, just to watch the blood stain his ridiculous outfit.

Instead, she turned away from Yourichi to meet his eyes blankly, trying not to let her dislike for him show on her face. It nearly took physical effort to force her hand away from her sword.

Ignoring the sudden change in atmosphere, Urahara reached into a nearby cupboard and cheerfully produced a tea set.

"Your timing is excellent! I was just taking a break. Tea anyone?" He questioned, switching on a conveniently placed kettle while pulling several different packets for his robes. "I have green, black and camomile as well as sugar and cream."

Soifon felt her eyebrow give an involuntary spasm.

_Where did that tea come from?_

Yoruichi cleared her throat, making a face but unable to hide her own amusement. "How long has that cream been in there? Also, you might want to wash up a little first."

Urahara looked surprised and examined his hands. They and the visible parts of his forearms were still coated in a thick, greasy substance from whatever he was currently working on. It was now also on the tea set, the cupboard and streaked across his chin. He continued to grin in an almost maniac fashion even as Yoruichi rolled her eyes, stood and strode toward the sink. A damp wash cloth was quickly produced and thrown at his head.

Urahara let it hit him, catching it as it bounced off his face. Rubbing vigorously at his chin, he pouted and placed his free hand over his heart.

"Ah Yoruichi-san, you wound me. A little grease never hurt anyone. Don't you agree, Soifon-tachiou?"

Soifon responded by standing stiffly and bowing to Yoruichi. "It's getting late Yoruichi-sama. Perhaps it would be best if I left."

By chance, she caught a glimpse of Yoruichi's eyes from her deferred position. For a moment, they seemed almost disappointed but by the time Soifon looked again, the emotion was already gone.

"You sure? It's not that late. We could go downstairs and train if you like."

"I don't think so, Yoruichi-sama. I think I have some work that needs attending too,"

She turned and left, missing the goofy grin melting from Urahara's features and the apologetic look he shot Yoruichi behind her back.

* * *

Soifon couldn't sleep.

She stared at her ceiling, her mind forcing itself to go over her exchange with Yoruichi again and again.

Even before Urahara arrived, their conversation was a lost cause. The whole exchange was flat. Pleasant, definitely friendly but far too formal for the length of time they had known each other.

_And whose fault is that?_

Her thoughts may have been hurtful, but they were also right. When it mattered, Soifon couldn't force herself to say single thing she was thinking.

What kind of person couldn't open up to the person closest to them like that?

It was actually what Soifon had been afraid of.

They could train together, go fishing and fight back-to-back to vanquish the newest threat to both worlds, all while making meaningless, witty small talk. But sit them down alone in a room together and they couldn't even have one genuine conversation.

Hell, Yoruichi's short interaction with Urahara just before she left held more meaning than their entire conversation that night.

_You're basing this all on one awkward conversation. Don't you think you may be overacting just a little bit? _

Soifon scoffed. Now her mind, which had been ripping her a new one all night, was actually trying to comfort her. She really must have been pathetic. Still, her mopping could be justified.

Yoruichi's friendship meant everything to Soifon.

But now she was beginning to question if they had ever truly been friends to begin with.

Soifon as a Captian and Commander could not relate to Yoruichi as she remembered her, so in her presence, she instinctively reverted to how she was before Yoruichi left with a half a life-time of training in subservience backing her actions.

She had done this to maintain the connection they shared a hundred years ago, afraid there would be nothing of worth left between the two of them without it.

But what if they had been nothing more than loyal servant and master?

Maybe Soifon could no longer relate to Yoruichi because she never could in the first place.

Was she trying so hard to relive the time when she was happiest, when she served under Yoruichi ready to die without a second thought to protect her, that she was selfishly ignoring what Yoruichi really wanted?

Maybe Yoruichi had changed too.

And maybe what Yoruichi need most was not a devoted servant ready to sacrifice their life for hers without a second though, but a friend to stand back to back with and fight with her against her own personal demons.

Maybe that was what she had wanted all along.

Soifon sighed.

As much as it hurt her to disregard all the history between them, maybe it was time for them to begin anew.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Soifon is a neurotic mess. Who thinks far, far too much. And she is not going to change easily. But we love her anyway.

Hopefully the next chapter will be less insight, more action and meaningful interaction.

Feel free to review. Constructive criticism would be greatly welcomed.


	3. HateClosure

**A/N:** A big thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, or put it on their favourites list or story alerts. Your encouragement means a lot to me!

**Warnings:** This chapter is actually kinda **violent**. It also has **swearing**. And Soifon is over thinking things again. It is also very long, so take your time!

**Disclaimer:** Again, Bleach and all its awesome characters belong to Kubo Tite. This is just for fun and no profit is being made from this work.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Hate/Closure**

The sound of tearing reached her ears and Soifon cursed as she stared at her ruined paperwork. The large hole from where she had pressed down too hard with her pen stared mockingly back.

She would have to redo the entire thing.

Again.

With a growl, she scrunched the torn document into a ball and hurled it across the room. It landed in a half-full bin, joining the other victims of Soifon's attempt to do paperwork while her mind was otherwise occupied.

It had been a week.

A whole week had passed since her rather uncomfortable encounter with Yoruichi at the Urahara Shoten and despite her resolve to change things between them, all Soifon had managed to accomplish in that time was to give herself insomnia.

She wanted to be a better friend to Yoruichi, to understand her and be understood in return. She wanted to be comfortable opening herself up to someone, but at the same time be confided in as well.

Most of all, she wanted them to be _actual_ friends, equals, and not just hold onto the relationship that existed between them in the past.

Soifon definitely knew what she wanted. The hard part was figuring out how to get it.

She pushed herself up off the desk and sat up straight before anyone could see the usually stoic 2nd division captain acting like her oafish lieutenant. She reached for a fresh sheet of paper, determined not to be so easily distracted and began to rewrite the ruined report.

Five minutes later, it sported an even larger hole than the last one and Soifon was collapsed against her chair, this time staring at the ceiling.

Her mind would not let her rest until she figured out how to go about improving things between them and it was prioritising this goal above all else.

No more paperwork for her then.

The first step to sorting everything out was probably to have an actual conversation with Yoruichi about what she was feeling.

_Because that worked so well the last time you tried it. _

At this point, Soifon had just decided to live with the annoying part of her mind and its inability to shut up when she just wanted to think in peace.

It was true though. Expressing her own emotions was not something Soifon excelled at, especially when Yoruichi was involved.

Besides, how she would she even go about explaining what was wrong when she wasn't sure herself.

For all she knew, Yoruichi was unaware a problem even existed.

Would she feel betrayed, thinking Soifon though so little of the past they shared together?

Did she even want a closer relationship with Soifon or were their somewhat artificial interactions, defined by the ridge parameters of their past, enough to satisfy her?

Her preoccupation with these questions was getting to the point it began to interfere with her duties. Training and ordering about subordinates was simple, an automatic set of tasks Soifon competed without having to use too much higher brain function.

But the half-finished paper work piled on her desk and the vacant expression she wore during squad meetings were causing even the normally dim-witted Omaeda to shoot her funny looks.

The last thing she needed was to be sent to the 4th division because her subordinates thought she was going slowly insane.

_Although, that might not be too far from the truth. _

If she continued on this way, the lack of sleep just might make her crazy. At the very least it would make her unfit for duty.

Giving up pretending to care about her paperwork, Soifon decided sitting in her office was counterproductive.

She secured her sword and headed out of the 2nd Division's building, a destination finally in mind.

For all her sleeplessness and unprofessionalism, Soifon had managed to determine one thing.

Something had to be done about Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

On her perch across the street from the Urahara Shoten for the second time in as many weeks, Soifon finished scanning the area for unseen dangers and then sat, dangling her legs off the building's side.

In contrast to her last visit, sunlight warmed her skin through her captain's haori and the sky was glaringly clear, even the smallest cloud absent.

A warm wind tousled her ebony hair and despite the gorgeous weather Soifon felt cold inside, her eyes never straying from her target across the street

It looked even more run-down in the daylight; it's obnoxiously large sign once again cheerfully mocking her indecision to venture inside.

Her irritation rose upon having _his_ name shoved in her face and, for the hundredth time, she wondered how Yoruichi could stand to be in the same room with such a man, let alone be his friend.

If anyone ever asked her to describe Urahara Kisuke, she would only need to use three words: lazy, reprehensible bum.

He had no work ethic, possessed nothing that resembled discipline and the basis for anything that he did was all but indiscernible to a rational being.

Soifon was also pretty sure some goldfish she'd met had longer attention spans.

Even when Urahara did achieve something, Soifon always felt it was only to satisfy his own twisted curiosity and even then his blatant disregard for the consequences of his actions negated anything good that might have been gained from the work he did.

She lent forward, Suzumebachi's weight resting comfortable against her back, the familiar presence decreasing her urge to just unleash Jakuho Raikoben and blow the Urahara Shoten and its owner straight to hell.

In hindsight this was probably a good thing.

Taking out the whole block would not be advisable for many reasons; the first of which being the unintended innocent casualties, possibility even Yoruichi.

The second reason was there would be no way to be sure if the blast would actually kill Urahara.

Soifon scowled, having to revise her mental description of Urahara to five words instead of three: dangerous, unpredictable, lazy, reprehensible bum.

Even she could not deny the man was an unparalleled genius and a brilliant swordsman. He had a near unbeatable grasp of combat tactics and was also a powerful, older warrior who had once held the title of captain.

His aforementioned negative traits did little to detract from this and if possible, made Urahara an even more dangerous opponent because of his sheer unpredictability.

Even with the many improvements Soifon had made since becoming a captain, at this point in time she admitted she had as much chance of defeating Urahara in a fair fight as she did against Yoruichi.

Which was none.

There was also that other problem of him being, at the very _least_, one of Yoruichi dearest friends.

Killing him would do nothing to improve their relationship beyond the pitiful state it currently occupied in Soifon's mind.

Grimacing in disgust at the circular nature of her thoughts, the ebony haired woman stood swiftly. How much time had she just wasted trying to reconcile two simple facts?

Soifon liked Yoruichi.

Soifon hated Urahara.

She had come here to do something about this problem and so she would.

Leaping from her perch, Soifon landed in front of the store and swiftly strode towards the porch. The sudden shadow cover was actually a stark relief and she paused to let the cool wash over her before reaching for the door.

Only to step back suddenly and automatically reach for her sword when it opened of its own accord.

Soifon had to tilt her head upwards to frown at the imposing figure blocking the entrance, taking in the spectacles and thick moustache that adorned his features.

"Soifon-taichou," Tsukabishi Tessai nodded, his tone polite but cold. "I'm afraid Yoruichi-san is absent at the moment. If it is important, you may leave a message with me if you wish."

His frown matched her own and his hand subtlety tightened around the straw broom he was carrying.

Soifon ignored the undercurrent of hostility, her hand slipping away from Suzumebachi as she replied. "Yoruichi-sama is not the one I'm here to see. Is Urahara in?"

"Urahara-san is currently preoccupied downstairs. If you come back later, I am sure he would be happy to see you then," he said, gazing down from his impressive height to meet her eyes.

She stared blankly at him, not feeling the least bit intimidated. "It would be best if I spoke with him now."

For a moment, she was almost certain he would not let her pass, but instead he moved forward to join her on the porch. Gesturing with his unoccupied hand, Tessai pointed to the back of the store.

"The stairs are located in the back room to the left. Please do not disturb Urahara-san too much." He said, turning away to begin sweeping up with his broom.

She nodded, walking carefully around him.

As she crossed the threshold of the store, Soifon made sure he was still standing on the porch before she entered the back room and began her descent down the stairs.

She was well aware of the previous position Tsukabishi Tessai held in Soul Society.

Not even her impeding confrontation with Urahara could make her careless enough to fully turn her back on such a man.

…

It was like stepping into another world.

The basement of the Urahara Shoten was anything but, and staring at its cloud painted ceiling and dry, sandy floor Soifon suddenly felt painfully small.

It was huge and nostalgic, resembling parts of Rukongai in which Soifon could recall hunting hollows along side Yoruichi, but at the same time she was sure she had never been anywhere quite like it.

A slight noise in the distance made her turn, and there hanging from the ceiling by a rope and pulley was Urahara Kisuke. Holding a paint can and brush, he swung around lazily as he touched up the sky.

It was oddly fitting.

And completely annoying as there was no way he had yet to notice her presence.

With a sigh she started in his direction, contemplating how badly he'd be injured if she hurled a certain kido at his rigging.

By the time she had reached him, Urahara had his feet firmly planted on the ground and was smiling in her direction, a smudge of blue encrusting his cheek.

"Soifon-taichou! How nice of you to visit twice in such a short amount of time. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, scratching at the flaking paint with his finger.

Soifon failed to reply, studying him carefully from where she stood.

"If you're looking for Yoruichi-san, she went out with Jinta-kun and Ururu-chan to get some ice-cream. I can tell you where they are if you want some too." He happily continued on, ignoring the fact she didn't seem to be listening.

When she didn't respond a second time, he blinked at her from underneath his green striped hat.

The smile finally fell from his face when she reached behind her back for Suzumebachi.

"Urahara…" Her brow creased as she regarded him, her eyes meeting his as she spoke. "I honestly don't think I have ever hated anyone as much as I hate you."

Her tone never changed, but her eyes narrowed and hardened.

"So do me a favour," she carelessly tossed Suzumebachi to one side. As it came to rest in the dirt, Soifon made a mental note to apologise to the sword later. "And fight me as the previous leader of the Onmitsukido's Detention Unit would."

She moved slightly, falling into a prepared stance as her weight shifted to the balls of her feet and her hands loosely in front of her body.

The whole time she spoke, he hadn't moved a muscle, standing perfectly still and unaffected. Now he smiled gently, adjusting his hat with his hands before he replied.

"Soifon-taichou, I'm not sure I understand. But surely such a thing is best discussed over tea. Come up stairs with me and I'll-" Her foot would have shattered his cheekbone if he'd jerked his head aside a microsecond later.

Soifon retracted her leg, smoothly regaining her balance as she adjusted her stance to face him again.

"I have no interest in hearing you talk. Just fight me, you bastard," she snarled.

She lashed out with a fist to his face, only to have him dodge again.

Now he was frowning, his tone still light but it's previously warmth absent. "Soifon. Please think about what you are doing. Fighting like this won't help you."

Soifon scoffed at him, her hands tightening into fists once more. "You really don't understand, do you? This is the only thing that will help,"

The venom lacing her words must have stunned him for a second, because her next punch caught him in the mouth, forcing his head violently to the side.

Soifon had half expected him to dodge again or at least block.

Recovering quickly, he still made no move to strike back.

Urahara gingerly stuck two fingers inside his cheek, both of them stained red when he removed them.

He redirected his gaze, finally taking the time to look directly at her instead of half-heartedly glancing in her direction from behind his hair and hat.

Something he saw there must have changed his mind.

Urahara sighed, wiping his bloodied fingers on his pants.

"If this is what you really want. But I warn you this really isn't an advisable course of action." He shifted forward slightly, shadow obscuring his eyes.

Soifon smirked. "Just don't hold back," she said.

Urahara grinned and Soifon barely managed to dodge an open-palmed strike to the face.

"I don't plan too."

His next strike grazed her cheek and Soifon had to throw herself backwards to avoid catching his following knee with her gut.

Still moving, she spun suddenly to direct a series of fast paced kicks at Urahara's chest as he appeared behind her.

_Shunpo…_

He deflected them easily and Soifon steadied herself as he lunged forward, a solid jab aimed at her head.

She blocked, knocking it aside with her left hand as her other arm slid through his guard. Her elbow collided sharply with his forehead, the force splitting open the skin above his eyebrow.

He didn't even flinch, his hands deflecting her other palm as it sought to flatten his nose, his left leg blurring when she jumped back, the limb speeding towards her ribs.

Her shin managed to block the first kick but a second caught her in the side when he suddenly changed angles and a third sent her staggering when it struck her chest.

Landing in a crouch, Soifon rolled out of the way of Urahara's next kick, coming to rest in a squat on the balls of her feet. When he closed in for his next attack, she shifted her weight onto her hands and swung her legs out at his ankles trying to sweep him off his feet.

He leapt over her attack, and she had to block the downward thrust of his foot with her forearm as he tried to stomp on her head mid-jump. She shoved, forcing him away and they both backed up, Soifon already on her feet.

"The offer of tea is still good you know," Urahara said, his breath hitching slightly.

Soifon glared incredulously.

What the hell was wrong with this guy, offering her tea after she just attacked him?

"I don't think so," she spat, readying herself.

Urahara just smiled again, readjusting his hat as he spoke, "Just thought I'd check."

Soifon just drove forward, using shunpo to appear behind him, aiming the heel of her hand at the back of his neck.

He pivoted right, dodging her strike and kicking out towards her ribs again.

She blocked with her own legs, frowning as he used this to push off of her and leap away.

"Will doing this actually change the past?" he questioned, skipping backward as she attempted to close the distance in between them. She was on him within seconds anyway, knuckles poised to grind into his skull.

"Don't be stupid!" Soifon growled, slamming her hands into Urahara's arms as they rose to defend his face. "This isn't about changing the past!"

Nothing could change the past. No, this was definitely about changing the future.

Soifon brushed aside Urahara's guard and attempted to break his collar bone with her hand.

He caught her fist with his palm.

"No? Then what reason do you have to hate me then?" he said, crushing her fist with his hand.

Soifon twisted her arm suddenly, jerking her fist free just before the bones shattered. That it would be bruised later was an understatement.

"I hate you because I can't stop hating you!" she yelled, trying to drive her knee into stomach. Urahara had to jerk back to avoid it.

It's was his fault. Yoruichi had to choose between him and the rest of her life, and Soifon apparently wasn't good enough motivation to stay.

_It wasn't that simple. It wasn't his intention and she didn't have much of a choice._

That didn't matter, the result was still the same and the gaping hole inside her was still there, screaming her hatred for the man that caused Yoruichi to leave.

She couldn't forgive him.

But her revulsion of Urahara was actually driving her further away for Yoruichi and she had no one to blame but herself.

The night a week ago was a perfect example.

Soifon had chosen to leave, her violent hate for Urahara stronger than her desire to spend more time with the one person she claimed to truly cared about.

And Soifon may have hated him, but Yoruichi obviously cared for him.

He was part of her life.

If Soifon was truly going to be a proper friend to Yoruichi, she could not make her choose between herself and Urahara, no matter how much she despised the man. That was what caused all this pain in the first place.

So this was her answer.

Soifon lunged at Urahara again, his eyes still comically wide from her last statement.

Leaving herself wide open, she feint a wild strike to his ribs with her palm. He took the bait, his fist slamming with bruising force into her solar plexus.

Soifon's whole abdomen seized in pain, but she still grabbed his forearm preventing it from moving and used it to give her a slight boost. Soifon was suddenly vertical, her legs already swinging at the store owner's unguarded head.

Urahara's other hand was too slow to block and he steeled himself.

Only for her foot to past harmlessly over the top of his head.

Urahara blinked and Soifon had already used shunpo to ensure she was no longer in striking distance. Instead she stood behind him, his hat clasped in her hand.

She hadn't been aiming at his head. She'd kicked his hat off and caught it as it fell.

Soifon dropped the green striped abomination and used her heel to ground it mercilessly into the dirt.

She looked at Urahara, ready for his furious retaliation.

Urahara just pouted.

"Soifon-taichou! That was my favourite hat. Don't be such a meanie!" he called, shooting her a stern look for where he was standing.

A look which was ruined by the pout.

Soifon felt her eyebrow twitch violently.

"Stop being a coward and fight me!" she screamed, charging at him.

Urahara dodged the frantic set of kicks she sent his way. She tried to take his head off with a vicious right hook but he blocked it with his forearm and slid away.

_Please keep fighting. I'm not finished yet. I can't be!_

Urahara frowned, opening his mouth to speak but before he could Soifon was in his face again.

There was no skill involved anymore. Her fists just kept pounding at him, too fast and strong for him to get any effective distance, but not skilled enough to actually do any lasting damage.

Urahara just dodged and blocked, not even bothering to return her attacks anymore.

Damn it. Why wouldn't Urahara fight her? She hated him so much!

_Do you really?_

If it wasn't for him, Yoruichi wouldn't have left!

_Is that really true? Maybe she wanted to leave._

Then if it wasn't for him, Yoruichi might have said goodbye.

_How so? No one could force Yoruichi to do anything she didn't want to_

Did Soifon mean so little to her? If she had been better, stronger… would Yoruichi-sama have taken her too?

_Do you finally see?_

Was her own fault she was left behind?

_Admit it. The one you hate isn't Urahara. It's you, isn't it? _

"Are you sure it's me you actually hate?" Urahara managed to say, ducking between her blows.

Soifon froze, her guard lowered just for an instant.

Urahara's foot snapped out, catching Soifon solidly under the chin and she saw nothing after that.

* * *

"_Do you hate him that much?"_

_The ruins of an illusionary Karakura Town stretched out before her, the many battles that had taken place that day reducing most structures to smouldering rubble. _

_Soifon stood on the decomposing remains of one such building, taking note of the utter devastation as she stared off into the horizon. Upon hearing her companion speak, she turned to regard him with a scowl. _

"_There are no words to describe the depths of my hatred towards that man. Don't tell me you lied to gain my co-operation," she replied. _

_Ushoda Hachigen frowned at her gently, his large form dwarfing her own as he moved closer, careful not to trip on the broken ground._

"_I'm a man of my word. However, given the circumstances I think we may be able to come to another, more suitable arrangement,"_

_His gaze drifted to the ruined stump of her arm and the wound almost burned in response to the attention._

_It made sense. Hachigen's lack of hesitation to sacrifice his own hand to ensure Barragan's downfall was easily explained if he could just use his mastery of kido to re-grow it. _

_And Soifon would definitely like her arm back, the benefits to her as a warrior only the first of many reasons why it would be a good idea to take Hachi up on his offer. _

_But still she hesitated. _

"_You rage is reckless, you know." Hachigen spoke softly, his voice barely reaching her ears. "That you willingly endanger yourself is bad enough, but everyone else in both Soul Society and the living world too? Just for some petty revenge?" he seemed almost sad. _

_Soifon could not help the sneer that twisted her lips as she replied. _

"_Urahara Kisuke is not a god. His actions alone do not determine who lives and dies, and his absence alone will not cause the downfall of us all." _

"_He saved my life, you know," Hachi whispered._

_Soifon turned away. _

"_I know," she murmured back. _

_As much as she hated Urahara for what he had done, he had still stopped to save the lives of others, even when he should have been focusing on saving his own skin. _

_And he might have the opportunity to do so again, if he wasn't imprisoned in impenetrable kido barrier for a month. _

_With a sigh, she turned back to Hachigen, her answer to his new offer causing her more pain than loosing her arm ever did. _

* * *

As she came to, Soifon registered Urahara crouched down next to her.

His fingers grazed her shoulder gently, only to be forcefully smacked away as Soifon unsteadily rose to her feet.

"Feel better now?" Urahara asked, his eyes kind even as the cut just above his eyebrow began to bleed freely, a crimson wave marring his face.

Soifon had to bite back a scream of rage in response.

She had attacked him, injured him, stomped on his bloody hat and he still just stood there, acting as if nothing had happened.

As if her attacking him was meaningless, something natural he could just brush off.

Soifon glared uselessly at her feet.

She really was that worthless.

"Do you really hate yourself that much?" Urahara questioned his tone serious as he studied her face.

Her head snapped up.

"It's okay to let it out, you know." he said, wiping his brow. "Even if fighting is the only way you know how to, it's okay to let it go."

Let her hate go, huh?

What the hell did he know about her anyway?

_Maybe more than you'd think._

Soifon bit her lip.

"What the hell do you want from me?" she asked miserably.

Urahara grinned, lowering himself to sit cross legged in the dirt and gesturing for her to do the same. She reluctantly sat down, as far away from him as possible while still in speaking distance.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you're here? Besides the obviously, I mean."

Soifon had no idea why she was there, beside some vague notion of confronting him.

Distaste swelled in her gut.

If she couldn't talk about her emotions or problems with Yoruichi, why the hell did Urahara think she would talk about them with him?

"It'll make you feel better, I swear." He grinned cheesily.

She frowned but relented.

"…I don't know what to do," Soifon's words were barely audible. "With Yoruichi-sama, I mean. I don't think we can relate to each other anymore, not with everything that has changed."

Urahara actually seemed to be taking her seriously, his face scrunched in concentration.

"And you want to make things better?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I can see how getting into a fist-fight with Yoruichi-san might be counterproductive to your aims. Better not go about solving it like you do all your other problems," he said, never loosing his serious expression.

Soifon shot him a withering glare and Urahara raised his arms in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. Start small. Be the one to start changing things and maybe she'll catch on," he advised, smoothing his scruffy blond hair as his fell into his eyes.

"Yoruchi-sama doesn't need to change," she grumbled softly, almost half-heartedly.

And change what? Urahara was an idiot.

Soifon stood suddenly, determined not to listen to anymore of this garbage. Why was she confiding in him, anyway?

She scooped up Suzumebachi, the sword lying conveniently nearby, and secured it to her back. As she turned to leave, a smudge of green caught her eye.

Urahara's hat.

She picked it up, shaking it free of the dirt that encrusted it and turned back toward the store owner.

Soifon threw the dirt stained article at Urahara's chest, not bothering to watch if he caught it.

"Good luck, Soifon-taichou!" he called at her back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see he had shoved the thing back on his head, dirt and all.

Idiot.

Soifon couldn't forgive him. She wasn't sure she'd ever even like him. But she didn't think she could hate him anymore.

Soifon rationalised all anger and rage had to burn out at some point, even if that point was nearly a century and a bit later.

All of hers wasn't gone, but at least it there was a lot less of it.

Then again, maybe it wasn't him she was angry at in the first place.

* * *

A/N: Okay I lied. Soifon still thinks way, way too much. Must be an inbuilt part of my writing style, but I still think I need to show more and tell less. Oh well. At least you got a fistfight. And found out how Soifon got her arm back.

Next chapters' updates might have to be in a less than timely fashion because it is nearing exam time and I have to study.

As always, constructive criticism is more than welcome. Especially about tense.


	4. Ripples

Chapter 3 - Ripples

**A/N:** Exams are over! That means I can actually get back to writing. Yay! Again, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or place this story on their favourite list, it is really encouraging. Anyway, on with the story.

**Warnings: **Swearing. Over analysis of certain characters and their relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It and all its related characters are the intellectual property of Kubo Tite and no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

_Start small_…

Easier said than done, you arrogant bastard.

Her ribs throbbed distractingly, almost in retaliation for her violent thoughts against the man who had given her both advice and substantial bruising.

_It's your own fault. Who leaves themselves that open against a stronger opponent just to fuck with a hat? _

Soifon smirked, even as the pain intensified. It was so worth it. Urahara would have to come up with an entirely new invention just to get those dirt stains out of his hat.

She lay sprawled on the porch of the Urahara Shoten, cataloguing her injuries in the shade as the sun continued to beat down unabated just metres from her position. An examination of her chin and cheek with her fingers revealed a tenderness that spoke of future bruising. Her knuckles were bloodied and her right hand ached from where Urahara had nearly crushed the bones. A quick check of her side and ribs confirmed nothing was broken, but they would be sore in the morning.

All and all, Soifon felt pretty pathetic, even if Urahara hadn't left their little beat down unscathed either. Why was it every time she got into a fight with someone even remotely connected to Yoruichi that her emotions decided to take over? Had she really been this out of control before?

If she kept this up, she was going to get herself killed or worse.

_All the more reason to get yourself together and settle things with that woman. No more distractions, no more doing any less than your best because some random suppressed feelings decide combat is the perfect time to make themselves known. _

Pulling herself into a sitting position, Soifon wondered whether it would be worth waiting for Yoruichi to return and if talking to her at this point was really such a good idea.

The sooner she did something the better. On the other hand, she would have to explain why she was curled up in a bruised heap on the porch of her former mentor's place of residence in the first place.

"Sorry Yoruichi-sama, I thought beating the shit out of Urahara would help me come to terms with my raging issues surrounding him and by extension you? Yeah, that will go over _so_ well." Soifon muttered darkly.

"I don't know. I thought it helped you out a bit, even if it was unnecessarily violent."

Her head jerked to the left, catching the amused expression on Urahara's face just as he brought up his fan lazily to cover it.

She frowned, annoyed at not registering his presence behind her sooner, but not really having the energy to care.

"Most people would have gotten the hint by now," she said half-heartedly, as she gazed at him over her shoulder.

Urahara lent back against the doorframe of the shop's entrance and although she could not see it, she imagined he was still grinning obnoxiously.

"I'm special that way. Besides, as you're still technically on my property, so…" he cheerfully intoned, his free hand broadly gesturing to the porch she was seated on.

Soifon grunted and rose.

"Then I'll leave-" Urahara jerked forward as he cut her off.

"Wait, wait! I came here to offer you my help!" he exclaimed, neatly swinging around in front her to block her exit.

"We tried that already. It failed. Now move." Her eyes narrowed, ready to shove him aside if she had to.

Urahara's hands shot up in a placating gesture, his fan snapping open and gently pointing towards her injured face.

"Not that kind of help. I wouldn't be gentleman if I let you leave here all banged up, now would I?" he said.

Soifon regarded him suspiciously. Medical treatment was probably wise and it would help her dodge unwanted question upon her return to Soul Society. However, this was still Urahara…excepting help from him sent white-hot spikes of rage and humiliation though her being. Besides, who knew what kind of remedies a nutball like Urahara had lying around.

"Don't look so suspicious, Soifon-taichou. I finally found the time to recreate a version of the healing springs back in Soul Society. I already tested it out and it's just the thing for small wounds," he said, fan now pointing towards his own face.

Healing springs? Soifon had heard of them but never actually seen them before. But now that she got a good look at Urahara's face the wounds she had inflicted earlier were no where to be seen.

"A quick soak before you leave wouldn't hurt, will it?" Urahara questioned, his eyes shining brightly from underneath his hair and hat.

_I thought you were trying to stop doing stupid things because of your irrational hatred? Accepting his help won't kill you._

Soifon's shoulders slumped and with a sigh she reluctantly shook her head in acceptance.

Urahara turned and happily motioned for her to follow him back into the store.

* * *

"Hey Kisuke, we're back!" Yoruichi's voice sounded throughout the Shoten as she strode through the entrance to the back of the store, Jinta and Ururu at her side.

Urahara stuck his head out from the store room, arms loaded with the stock he was in the process of organising.

"Yoruichi-san! So you all are. How was the ice-cream?" he asked, dropping the dubiously obtained items into the box at his feet and casually kicking it behind him.

"It was good. It was so nice of Yoruichi-san to take us for ice-cream, especially since it is so hot out." Ururu shyly piped up, sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"Yeah, except you're so boring! Who orders plain vanilla anyway?" Jinta exclaimed, throwing himself into the chair across from her.

Ururu looked hurt and Jinta grinned viciously, but Yoruichi spoke up before he could continue his usual torment.

"There's nothing wrong with vanilla, Ururu-chan. Just ignore him. Isn't it your turn to help restock the shelves anyway Jinta-kun?" she said, running a hand lazily through her unbound hair.

"No fair! Isn't that Tessai's job?" Jinta grumbled, swinging his legs up onto the table as he spoke.

"Tessai-san had to leave to pick up a special shipment for me, and he already swept up out the front, so it's your turn Jinta-kun." Urahara said, cheerfully motioning to a stack of boxes pilled next to him.

Jinta grunted in annoyance but rose and sulkily took a box as he headed to the front of the store where most of the normal merchandise was kept. Ururu also stood.

"I'll go help him. It gets done faster that way," she said quietly, but smiled when Urahara grinned at her, nodding approvingly.

"Such a nice, responsible girl. I hope they didn't give you too much trouble," Urahara said, turning to Yoruichi as Ururu skipped to the front of the store.

"Not really. The weather, on the other hand…" Yoruichi grimaced, one hand wiping away the sweat that had formed on the back of her neck while the other held her hair back.

"I really should have tied it up. I feel sticky," she continued, more to herself than to the man next to her.

Yoruichi made a disgusted face as she used her hands to gently peel her sweat soaked shirt away from her skin, only to let it snap back into place with a sigh.

"Guess I'll have a bath. Do anything interesting while we were away?" she asked, finally directing her full attention back to Urahara.

Not at all put off by her lapse of concentration, Urahara smiled at Yoruichi as he replied, "Just the usual. However, I think I may have just the way to help you out."

Yoruichi blinked as he gestured to her slightly dishevelled appearance, then to the door that led to the underground training area.

* * *

The water was deliciously cool and Soifon felt her muscles relaxing instantly as she slid into the manmade pool. It was an odd temperature for a healing spring, but given the weather, it was appropriate.

Situated at the very edge of Urahara's training grounds in a specially made clearing, the spring was free from the usual barren waste that made up the rest of the underground area. Instead it was surrounded by healthy looking trees with plenty of leaves, soft grass and other such greenery.

Soifon briefly wondered how such an environment was sustained underground, but such thoughts soon left as she was almost fully submerged.

The injured skin on her knuckles burned briefly upon contact with the water and when Soifon looked down at them, they were nearly healed completely. The light burning sensation spread quickly to her torso and Soifon could already feel the ache in her ribs and side vanishing.

She cupped some of the water in her hands and brought it to her face, gently rubbing the liquid into her wounds. Upon inspecting her reflection, any bruising from Urahara's knockout strike was gone.

Soifon had to grudgingly give the man some credit. No matter what she thought of him, Urahara's inventions could definitely do what he claimed. Even if he was still a nutball. Maybe she was being ungrateful, as he had taken her attempt to bash his skull in with surprisingly good grace.

He had even kindly provided her towel for when she was finished, and it lay just within reach on the pool's edge, along with her neatly folded clothes. Suzumebachi rested atop them in its sheath, just an arms length away as well.

Even so, the thought of accepting his help still pissed her off. As for his advice… maybe it was just as good as his inventions. The only thing she had to lose by taking it was her pride.

Soifon slumped further into the water, letting it reach her chin as she rested her head against the pool's edge.

Starting small was easy in theory, but changing things with Yoruichi-sama could not be that easy, could they?

_Well to begin with, equals don't go around addressing each other in such a deferring manner. She supposed to be your friend, not your lord. _

Soifon blinked, startled at the sudden line of thought. She had always addressed Yoruichi that way. It seemed wrong not to do so. Then again, some changes had to be made and this small but drastic step might be beneficial.

But then what does one call a friend who is still the most important person in their life while still being unsure if they even count as a friend in the first place?

Yoruichi.

No, no, no, too familiar, too insubordinate, wrongWRongWRONG..! Besides, the last time you called her that you tried to impale her with your sword.

…_well that's out then. Bet you couldn't make yourself say it anyway_.

Yoru-chan.

Fuck, no! That was even worse!

Yoruichi-senpai.

_She is not your teacher or leader anymore. Yoruichi-taichou is out for the same reason._

Shihouin-san.

_That's a little too distant. I though you actually wanted to be friends with the damn woman. _

Soifon gritted her teeth. Why the hell was this so hard?

Yoruichi-san…

…

It was a good a start as any.

Soifon let out an aggravated sigh, sitting up and running both hand through her hair. No matter how much thought she put into her relationship with Yoruichi, it still felt like she was getting no where.

She had also definitely overstayed her welcome, her wounds long since healed from the lengthy soak.

Just as she was contemplating reaching for her towel, a small sound caused her head to snap up, her body half-turning as her right hand scrambled on the ledge behind her for Suzumebachi hilt.

Only for it nearly fall from her suddenly nerveless fingers as she found herself staring up at a large expanse of smooth, richly tanned skin.

"…" Soifon let out a small strangled sound, to stunned to actually blush at the sight of her naked ex-captain. This was rapidly followed by her left eye beginning to twitch involuntarily. The next time she saw Urahara, no matter the help he had provided, he was a dead man.

For her part Yoruichi actually looked just as surprised at Soifon's presence, but recovered swiftly, a grin quickly spreading over her features.

"Soifon! Kisuke didn't tell me you were here!" she said, happily coming closer to the healing spring.

Soifon managed to clear her throat, pointedly looking away from Yoruichi's naked form while smoothly putting Suzumebachi back down with her clothes, but still within easy reach. If Yoruichi noticed the paranoid gesture, she ignored it.

"It must have slipped his mind," Soifon mumbled, more to herself than to other woman. So very, very dead.

Yoruichi smiled, coming to a stop just before the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, he's like that. Mind if I join you?" she asked, casually dripping a foot into the water and flicking it gently in Soifon's direction.

The drops hit Soifon's exposed neck, causing her to shiver but finally look back in Yoruichi's direction. She kept her eyes glued to Yoruichi's face, too afraid blink in case they slipped lower.

Staring at Yoruichi-sama so openly was rude, but staring at her naked body was even worse. Even instinct Soifon possessed was imploring her to bow her head and look away, but she mentally gritted her teeth and maintained eye contact.

_Yoruichi-san_, _you idiot._ _Not Yoruichi-sama_. _Yoruichi-san. Do you want change or not!_

Soifon let out a slow breath, hoping Yoruichi hadn't noticed the unnatural pause before her answer.

"Not at all, Yoruichi-san. We're basically in your home anyway."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at the new address, but did not comment on it. Instead she knelt, and then slid smoothly into the spring with a contented sigh.

Soifon suddenly found the water's surface incredibly interesting.

A warm laugh drew her attention back to Yoruichi, the older woman now next to her and submerged up to her shoulders.

"Don't be so shy, Soifon. I don't bite, I promise," she said, her wide grin revealing perfectly white teeth as she lent back against the side of the spring.

Soifon's gaze automatically shifted to the dark-skinned woman's sharper than average canine teeth and she suddenly wasn't so sure she would protest if Yoruichi chose to bite her anyway. The realisation was profoundly disturbing for more than one reason.

Sensing Soifon's wandering attention; Yoruichi reached over and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Soifon started, causing Yoruichi to laugh again.

"Hey, relax a bit will you. What's the point of being somewhere this nice on a hot day if you can't loosen up?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sorry." Soifon mumbled, but Yoruichi just shook her head.

"Don't be. But I really didn't expect to see you here. Any particular reason you felt like dropping by, or did you just come here to skip out on paperwork and cool down?" she teased.

Soifon hesitated slightly before replying.

"Actually, I came to talk to you." Soifon mentally winced. It was technically true. In a violent, round about kind of way.

"Really?" Yoruichi didn't seem too surprised, but Soifon supposed there really weren't any other compelling reasons why she would drop by the Urahara Shoten.

"Anything I should be worried about?" she asked.

Soifon stared hard at the surface of the water, studiously avoiding Yoruichi's curious gaze.

"Are…are we friends Yoruichi-san?" Soifon asked in a quiet voice. _Were we ever friends?_

Yoruichi blinked, her relaxed expression disappearing at the sudden change their conversation had taken. She shot Soifon a concerned look.

"Of course we are. Are you okay Soifon?"

Soifon swallowed, unable to answer the worry in those golden eyes. Suddenly, confronting Yoruichi about their relationship didn't seem like such a good idea.

An uncomfortable weight lodged itself in her chest. She'd failed.

Again.

Trying to laugh it off would be even more suspicious, so Soifon settled for the closest thing to the truth she could force from her lips.

"It's stupid. I just…miss you, I guess."

A faint look of worry still tainted Yoruichi's features, but she smiled and Soifon could breathe again.

"That's not so stupid. You're allowed to get lonely, you know. Even I do." Yoruichi said softly.

"But you have Urahara and everyone else here in the real world to keep you company. Why would you be lonely?"

That a person like Yoruichi could be lonely was unthinkable to Soifon. In her mind, Yoruichi was very much like the animal whose form she borrowed, permitting others to have her company as she pleased and alone only because she chose to be.

"And you have your subordinates, the other captains and everyone else in Seireitei, even if you're not close to them. Friends can't be measured against friends and it's okay to lonely for the company of a single person." Yoruichi replied evenly.

Was it possible that Yoruichi missed Soifon too, even just a little? She dared not hope, but it was enough to give her the courage to ask Yoruichi one more thing.

"Then…if it is okay with you Yoruichi-san, would it be possible for us to spend some more time together? In case you ever get lonely too?"

A warm hand touched her shoulder.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N:** Poor confused Soifon. But at least she finally got somewhere beyond thinking. Also, Urahara is such a sneaky bastard. Oh well, it works mostly to everyone's advantage. Sorry if the pace of the story is slow but change takes time.

Next chapter is probably going to be an interlude chapter where the P.O.V switches to Yoruichi's thoughts and feelings instead of Soifon's.

Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
